inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunder Brothers
Wouldn't the thunder brothers technically be Daiyōkai? Or does the fact that they had to use sacred jewel shards disqualify them from that class? Just curious... HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, they could be Daiyōkai, considering how powerful they are, though their power could be attributed to their Shikon jewel shards. There isn't much indication that they actually are Daiyōkai either. I would say that they aren't any more of a Daiyōkai than Kōga is, who is another humanoid demon; I would have to say that they aren't. Others might disagree though. Super Shmevan (talk) 04:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but there are so many "Daiyōkai" in the series that get defeated pretty easily, so being a Daiyōkai isn't a huge distinction of power and class in my opinion. Naraku kills Abi with little effort, Sesshōmaru basically kills Shishinki in a few minutes, it just seems like it takes longer because they do a lot of talking, Hoshiyomi turns out to be incredibly weak without the Naginata of Kenkon, and all it takes to kill the Panther King is use the Red Tessaiga, then use Tenseiga, then use the Windscar. Once. I mean, what's the difference between the 2 episodes it took Inuyasha to kill the Thunder Brothers and the 20 minutes or so it took him to defeat Gora, or Ryura for that matter? I dunno. HalberdBanryu (talk) 18:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Those Daiyōkai do get destroyed rather easily, but you have to think about who killed them or the circumstances of their deaths. When Naraku killed Abi (and her giant mother), he was extremely powerful, and he also caught them off guard when he attacked them, so their shock of his betrayal could have contributed to the ease with which they were destroyed (although, of course, Abi and Tekkei were pretty suspicious of Naraku from the start). Sesshōmaru is obviously immensely powerful, and Shishinki was sucked up into that massive Meidō that was created when Tenseiga resonated with Tessaiga, and the action of him being sucked up into it only could last a matter of seconds. I will agree that Hoshiyomi was incredibly weak without the Naginata of Kenkon; it seemed that the lionshare of his power came from the Naginate. The Panther King was a really unique instance; he gained life from stealing the souls of the Panther Devas, and Sesshōmaru used Tenseiga to take those souls back, and the Panther King was pretty much defenseless after that. Actually, it only took Inuyasha like, one episode, to defeat the Thunder Brothers. Episode 9 ends with Hiten attacking Inuyasha, and the duration of their fight only lasted the next episode. This is just speculation, but the length of the battles could have simply been Rumiko Takahashi's choice to not have them drag on for many episodes or chapters, that could be why some of them felt shorter than maybe they could have been. I will say that I don't find it terribly clear just what actually makes a Daiyōkai a Daiyōkai, other than immense power? That seems to be the only characteristic that they all share. Super Shmevan (talk) 20:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Lineage is also an important factor. For instance, Sesshōmaru and Menōmaru are not only powerful, but they come from powerful families and command a significant degree of status and authority that most demons do not possess. This is why Abi is considered a daiyōkai, less because of her power (which is considerable nonetheless) and more because of her descent from Tekkei. The Thunder Brothers are powerful, but their power is not their own and is instead derived from the power of the Shikon Jewel.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:08, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Thanks Suzaku. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC)